bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph Azael
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50485 |no = 624 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 217 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 166, 176, 186, 196 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 15, 15, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 114, 122, 130, 138, 146, 154, 160, 168, 176, 184, 192, 200, 208, 216, 224 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, there was a god who administered judgment. As he judged and convicted one being after another, he grew stronger, but simultaneously began to feel confused by his countless thoughts and emotions. Gradually, he began to lose the power to convict others, and is said to have been relieved of his post by the Great God Emperor, though there's no proof to substantiate this. There is yet another tale which explores the possibility that shortly after the dark angel weakened he underwent the sword of judgment himself. |summon = The power to judge others is the power of the gods. Summoner, wilt thou be the one to guide us? |fusion = Is thou the one who has granted me this power? That person was... I...can't...remember... |evolution = What is this thing flowing in with my power? My conscience...is...growing! | hp_base = 4269 |atk_base = 1588 |def_base = 1476 |rec_base = 1184 | hp_lord = 6004 |atk_lord = 2100 |def_lord = 1952 |rec_lord = 1566 | hp_anima = 6747 |rec_anima = 1368 |atk_breaker = 2298 |def_breaker = 1754 |atk_guardian = 1902 |def_guardian = 2150 |rec_guardian = 1467 |def_oracle = 1853 | hp_oracle = 5707 |rec_oracle = 1863 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Fallen God's Authority |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk of all Light and Dark Units & 10% reduction in damage from Light and Dark Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Satanaquia |bbdescription = 12 combo Light and Dark elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Heaven's Darkness |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Light and Dark elemental attack on all enemies |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50484 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Azael3 }}